battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet Trooper/Original
(Republic Aerial Assault Troopers) | type=Special | aff=Galactic Republic | primary=Grenade Launcher | secondary=Commando Pistol | grenade=Thermal Detonators | explosives= | other=Jetpack }} The Jet Trooper is one of the two special units that only the Galactic Republic can access. The jetpack they possess let's them fly for a short period of time, allowing them to cross maps with ease. The Jet Trooper's EMP Launcher is a deadly weapon, against both droids and humans. The Commando Pistol they also are equipped with has a much faster firing rate than the original Galactic Republic blaster pistol. Overall this class can change the tide of any battle, if played right. Also, unlike most other units, the Jet Troopers, along with Dark Troopers of the empire, can survive a long fall without taking damage. Attacks (SWBFII) Attacks (SWBFI) Award Weapons *Precision Pistol Skins Jet Trooper P1.PNG|On Geonosis, and all SWBFI maps. AT_Blue.PNG|Originally in Both games like in the trailers. Tactical Analysis *Jet Troopers have high speed and a jetpack, which can give great mobility. However, it has low health, rendering it weak against enemy snipers. *Jet Troopers have EMP Launchers. These are most effective against groups of enemies, especially well dug-in groups, as the explosive nature of the projectile makes the cover superficial. *A Jet Trooper's strength lies in their mobility. With low health, it is not suited to meeting enemies head-on. However, co-ordinated with ground-based attacks, an enemy group will find themselves having to defend from two angles. *A Jet Trooper's jetpack allows them to fly in any direction. *Jet Troopers can also fly up to tactical positions to get a better angle on opponents. *When a Jet Trooper runs out of EMP Launcher ammo, they can use the Commando Pistol to great effect, especially if from an unexpected angle, which could award them with the Precision Pistol, a must-have for the Jet Trooper. *After a couple of seconds, a Jet Trooper can fire their held weapon while flying. Aiming takes some practice but retaliation is difficult. Trivia *During SWBFI the Jet Troopers EMP Launcher has an EMP grenade explosion effect instead of the SWBFII rocket effect. *Surprisingly nether phase of Jet trooper has a Karma on their in-game models. This is unusual as karmas are to protect the back of the legs form exhaust fumes from jetpacks or heavy weapons. *There is a glitch that happens on all Battlefront games where the Phase One Jet trooper's green markings disapear for a range of two seconds. *Originally the Jet Trooper had a dark blue colour markings on their armour, and was armed with a DC-15 Blaster Rifle as opposed to it's green markings and EMP Launcher in the final game. This can be seen in the SWBFI trailer and in the gallery below.In Star Wars Battlefront Elite Squadron This Skin can be seen on a cutscene on the Cato Nemidoria Mission. Gallery Clone_jet_trooper_BFII.jpg|A Jet Trooper disarmed. 393px-Clone Jet Trooper.jpg|A Jet Trooper. JetTrooper.jpg|A Clone Jet Trooper. Clone Jet Troopers.PNG|Two Jet Troopers. jet trooper 11.jpg|A Jet Trooper on Naboo. EMP launcher.jpg|A Jet Trooper with a EMP Launcher. EMP Launcher.JPG|A Jet Trooper on Kamino. Jetpack.jpg|A Jet Trooper attacks from the sky. JetTrooper3.jpg|A Jet Trooper on Mustafar. jettrooper.jpg|A Jet Trooper. Untitled.jpg|An original Jet trooper from Star Wars Battlefront I. blue jey phase 1.2.jpg|Another original Jet trooper from Battlefront 1 Links *Back to Infantry Category:Galactic Republic Classes Category:Infantry Category:Clone Wars Era